hanadanfandomcom-20200213-history
Tsukasa Domyoji (drama)
was the heir to Domyoji Group. He was the only son of Kaede and the younger brother of Tsubaki. Tsukasa was the leader of the F4, made up of his friends, Rui Hanazawa, Sojiro Nishikado, and Akira Mimasaka. He was a student at Eitoku Academy, where he met and fell in love with Tsukushi Makino. Biography Early life and Sakurako as children]]Tsukasa was born into the wealthy Domyoji family as the heir to the conglomerate, Domyoji Group. His mother, Kaede Domyoji was an executive director in the company. He had a strained relationship with his mother, who was often away on business.Episode 1, Hana Yori Dango Tsukasa was close to his elder sister, Tsubaki. He began attending Eitoku Academy in kindergarten with his childhood friends, Rui Hanazawa, Sojiro Nishikado, and Akira Mimasaka. In kindergarten, Sakurako Sanjo developed a crush on him, but he rejected her.Episode 5, Hana Yori Dango Tsukasa and his friends later became friends with Shizuka Todo.Episode 3, Hana Yori Dango High school By the time they started high school, Tsukasa, Sojiro, Akira, and Rui were known as the F4. Their parents paid "vast amounts of money" to Eitoku and the F4 were given "free reign" of the school. If someone angered Tsukasa, he would send them a red card. Often the other students would then bully that student. Tsukasa was also known to lash out violently at students who stood up to him. In such cases, his parents would pay off their families to avoid court. Meeting Tsukushi kiss]] In October 2005, a girl, Sakurako, bumped into Tsukasa in the school's cafeteria. She accidentally spilled juice on his shirt. Tsukasa became angry and threw his shirt at her, despite her offering to pay for it. Another student, Tsukushi Makino defended Sakurako, telling him that "it was not on purpose." Tsukasa had a red card placed in Tsukushi's locker the very next day. He later sent three students to assault her, which failed since Rui saved her. Tsukasa became increasingly irritated that Tsukushi had not quit school yet, causing him to snap. He smashed her lunch and insulted her family. Tsukushi responded by punching him while yelling, "don't be so full of it!" Her actions strikingly reminded him of his tough older sister, who used to hit him often while saying the exact same thing. Tsukasa later kidnapped Tsukushi and brought her to his home, where he had his staff give her a makeover. He asked her to withdraw her "declaration of war" in exchange for him giving her whatever she wanted. She refused, telling him "You cannot persuade everything in this world with just money." Later, Tsukasa spotted Tsukushi talking to Sakurako on their way home. He issued a red card to Sakurako in the morning. Tsukushi came to her rescue and accidentally spilled sauce on Tsukasa's shoe. He promised to leave the two girls alone if Tsukushi licked it off. Rui interrupted the exchange so Tsukasa left. A day later, the F4 picked Shizuka up from the airport, before heading to her homecoming party. At the party, Tsukasa got into a fight with Rui about Tsukushi. She pushed Tsukasa to the ground, thus inadvertently kissing him.Episode 2, Hana Yori Dango A few days after the kiss, Tsukasa offered Tsukushi a ride to school, but she refused. She ran away, so Tsukasa chased her. His sister, who happened to be passing by, stopped him with a swift punch. Tsubaki later advised him to be nice to Tsukushi or she would "drift away". In the morning, Tsukasa was looking for Tsukushi, when he found her talking to Rui at the emergency exit. At the airport, Tsukasa, Sojiro, Akira, and Tsukushi said goodbye to Shizuka, who was returning to France. Rui arrived seconds later, announcing his plan to go after her. Before Rui left, he and Tsukasa made amends. Tsubaki went home not long after Rui. She gave Tsukasa advice regarding love, which he misinterpreted. At school, Tsukasa asked Tsukushi on a date, but she did not understand what he meant.Episode 3, Hana Yori Dango Growing close to Tsukushi A few hours late, Tsukushi arrived at Yebisu Garden Place. She offered to treat him to some tea, feeling bad about the situation. The elevator stalled, while they were on their way to a cafe. They were unable to find a safe way out. Tsukasa soon developed a fever, so Tsukushi gave him medicine and lent him her jacket and scarf. They were woken by some construction workers in the morning. A photo of them was taken by a passerby and later posted at Eitoku. The student body began thinking they were dating, which Tsukasa did not deny. That night, Tsukasa visited the Makino home. Tsukushi then brought him to a restaurant, where he asked her if she liked Rui. Tsukasa was adamant that if she liked Rui that he would return her feelings.Episode 4, Hana Yori Dango Photos of Tsukushi in bed with a guy were later spread around school. Tsukasa believed that they photos were true, despite Tsukushi's pleadings. Later, Sakurako offered to help him learn what really happened between Tsukushi and that guy. Tsukasa was reluctant at first, but met with her later. They ran into Sojiro and Tsukushi during their search. Tsukasa and Sakurako eventually find the hotel room. Thinking about Tsukushi with that guy, Tsukasa angrily left without realizing that Sakurako was trying to kiss him. Later that night, she called Tsukasa to inform him that she had kidnapped Tsukushi. In order to protect her, he allowed himself to be beaten by Sakurako's thugs. Tsukasa confessed that he was in love with Tsukushi, when she asked him why he did not fight back.Episode 5, Hana Yori Dango Rui returns out of the F4]] When Rui returned from France, Tsukasa told him that he was dating Tsukushi. He began giving her gifts, including a cellphone and furniture. His mother later confronted him about his relationship with Tsukushi. She told him that she did not care it was "fling", which angered Tsukasa. He warned Tsukushi to call him "if things started getting strange." Later that night, Tsukushi asked him to go on a double date with Yuki Matsuoka and her boyfriend. He completely rejected the idea at first, but called her later to tell her he would go. The next day, Nakatsuka immediately began to annoy Tsukasa. It escalated when Tsukasa punched him for insulting Tsukushi. He refused to explain what happened to Tsukushi, leading to a falling out.Episode 6, Hana Yori Dango Soon after their fight, Tsukasa saw Tsukushi and Rui embracing. He kicked Rui out of the F4, upsetting Akira and Sojiro. Later, Tsukasa met Tsukushi outside her apartment. He promised to forgive her if she apologized. Tsukushi became angry and proceeded to go on a date with Rui. While following them, Tsukasa was likewise being tailed by Sakurako. Once Rui and Tsukushi stepped out of the restaurant, she and Tsukasa got into another fight. That night, Akira confronted Tsukasa about Rui, which he refused to talk about. He later went out to see Rui with Akira and Sojiro. Rui goaded Tsukasa into punching him, leading to full-blown fight between he F4. Following the fight, the F4 forgave each other, having let out their frustrations. Tsukushi sent him an apology message that night.Episode 7, Hana Yori Dango Teen of Japan contest Tsukasa asked Tsukushi to meet him on the roof of Domyoji Tower, but she failed to show up. He had planned to show her Saturn through a telescope. Tsukasa eventually learned from Sakurako about Tsukushi's dire financial situation and his mother's interference. He asked his sister to return to Japan. Nishida later called Tsukasa to tell him about Tsukushi confronting his mother. Tsukasa rushed over, finding her near the building. They then sat down with Tsubaki, who told Tsukushi to enter the Teen of Japan (TOJ) contest. Tsukasa later asked the F4 to help train her for the competition. After her friends and family experienced more trouble from Tsukasa's mother, Tsukushi wished to quit. He convinced her to keep going and promised to protect her loved ones.Episode 8, Hana Yori Dango On the day of TOJ, Tsukasa was kidnapped by his mother and brought to her office. His mother proposed a bargain. If Tsukushi lost, Tsukasa would go study business in New York for three years and she would give Tsukushi's family and friends "their lives back". He agreed and went to the contest to cheer on Tsukushi. When she lost, Tsukasa quietly left and began packing at home. He called Tsukushi to set a date for the next day, but he sent Rui to meet her and give her a necklace in his place. At the airport, Tsukasa's mother stopped the plane when she noticed Tsukushi running beside it. He went to speak with her and Tsukushi finally confessed to being in love with him. They hugged and kissed. Tsukasa then left for New York and opened Tsukushi's present on the plane.Episode 9, Hana Yori Dango College Tsukasa later began attending a college in New York to study business. Not long after arriving, Tsukasa said some careless comments about his mother at a party. His statements made the future of Domyoji Group look "insecure". First, the company's stocks fell, followed by massive lay-offs. Tsukasa's friend Ken Uchida, who he regarded as a "big brother", was laid-off. Ken's life gradually fell apart. He eventually asked Tsukasa's mother for a new job, which she denied him. Ken then took his life by jumping off the company's roof. Tsukasa was too late to save him. After this experience, Tsukasa felt responsible for Domyoji Group's employees and "desperately tried to abandon his feelings for Tsukushi."Episode 6, Hana Yori Dango Returns Return to Japan In December 2006, Tsukushi visited New York to see Tsukasa. They happened to run into each other on the street. Tsukasa behaved oddly around her, before receiving a call from work. He then wished her a safe trip back home and left. The next day, Sojiro, Akira, and Rui met with Tsukasa. He was extremely moody with them and began arguing with Sojiro. Tsukasa ended up punching Sojiro, when he called him a "cocky jerk". Later that day, Tsukushi found him at his school. She asked him several times about why he was mad at her, but he never answered her outright. Tsukasa eventually just walked away. A day later, Rui, Sojiro, and Akira met up with him to make up. He told them that "there was no longer anything between him and Tsukushi." Later, Tsukasa's mother ordered him to return to Japan for his nineteenth birthday in late January. At Tsukasa's birthday party, his mother announced his engagement to Shigeru Okawahara in front of Tsukushi, whom she had also invited. Tsukasa attempted to explain the situation to Tsukushi but his mother interfered. He then tried to grab her hand to go someplace else, though he accidentally grabbed Shigeru's. It took him several blocks to realize his mistake. The two argued and Shigeru jumped his back and bit his ear. Tsukasa threw her off and walked away. The next day, he went to Eitoku to see the F4 and Shigeru happened to be there. He told her that their engagement was a "joke". She instead declared her intention to make him fall in love with her. Tsukasa later explained to his friends that he would not marry Shigeru even if was beneficial to Domyoji Group.Episode 2, Hana Yori Dango Returns Engagement to Shigeru ]] Tsukasa received a call from Tsukushi, asking him to meet her at Yebisu Garden Place. He invited Shigeru to meet them there to show her that she was "nothing compared to Makino." His plan failed since Tsukushi stood him up after seeing Shigeru kiss him. The next day, he demanded Tsukushi apologize for making him wait, but she refused. Tsukasa later ran into Shigeru and attempted to get away from her. He became irritated when she mentioned "their destiny", telling her that their engagement was for business reasons. Later, Tsukasa met Tsukushi at Akira's house. He was unable to clear up the misunderstanding. After discussing Domyoji Group's future with his mother, Tsukasa asked Shigeru to be his girlfriend and promised that he would try to like her. At a dinner with Shigeru's parents, Nishida informed him about Tsukushi being hospitalized.Episode 3, Hana Yori Dango Returns He ran to the hospital to see Tsukushi, but left when he saw that Rui was there. The next day, Tsukasa tried to ask Rui about Tsukushi. Shigeru interrupted by calling at that moment. He then left to take Shigeru on a date, which he had promised to do after ruining the dinner with parents. Throughout the date, Tsukasa appeared to be thinking about something else. They had dinner at hotel and Shigeru booked a room. While she was taking a shower, Tsukasa began thinking about Tsukushi and left. Outside her house, Tsukasa suddenly had a flashback of Ken and decided not to go in. The following morning, he learned that Tsukushi's dad had been laid off. He suspected his mother, though she denied any involvement. Tsukasa bought the apartment complex that Tsukushi had moved into.Episode 4, Hana Yori Dango Returns Pursuing Tsukushi again At Tsukushi's apartment, Tsukasa told her about how worried he was for her when she was in the hospital. She then revealed that Rui kissed her, when Tsukasa pressed her. He confronted Rui about it the next day, leading to a physical fight. Rui yelled at him to "stop acting like her boyfriend". In a fit of anger, Tsukasa began to demolish the cafeteria. On his way home, he ran into Tsukushi's brother Susumu, who proceeded to talk about meeting his a girl earlier. Tsukasa promised to help him confess to her. He also recruited Sojiro's and Akira's help. After Susumu wrote a love letter, Tsukasa gave him some last bits of encouragement. Later, Susumu told him that he was rejected. Tsukasa comforted him by saying "you tried your best". That night, inspired by Susumu's struggle, Tsukasa told Tsukushi that he could not "imagine being with any other girl" but her.Episode 5, Hana Yori Dango Returns The following night, Tsukasa hugged Tsukushi and attempted to confess his feelings again. His hand ended up on her boob, leading her to flip him over her shoulder. This action caused the floor of Tsukushi's apartment to collapse. Tsukasa later called his sister to ask for help in starting over with Tsukushi. Her solution was to invite Tsukushi to stay at the Domyojis mansion. Later that night, Tsukasa met with Shigeru, intending to end things with her. However, he lost his nerve when she said that "she might just die" if he did. At Eitoku, Tsukasa told Sojiro and Akira that he was serious about being with Tsukushi again. The next day, Tsukushi returned the necklace to Tsukasa, telling him that they cannot be happy "if they end up hurting everyone else." Tsukasa threw the necklace in the river, screaming "I don't want anyone but you."Episode 6, Hana Yori Dango Returns Tsukushi approached Tsukasa the following morning to ask him if she could work there as a maid. Tsukasa was completely opposed to the idea at first. He conceded, when Tama suggested that she could be his personal maid. Later, Akira asked Tsukasa if he had seen Sojiro lately, while Tsukushi's friend Yuki had also disappeared. Tsukasa and Tsukushi searched for her for two nights, eventually finding her near Tokyo Tower thanks to a tip from Akira. Yuki then told them that she was looking for a certain building Sojiro's first love, Sara Hinata, had wanted to show him. The next day, Tsukasa had a heart-to-heart conversation with Sojiro, who had just returned from seeing Sara. Tsukasa told him about Yuki finding the building and that she wanted to meet him there later.Episode 7, Hana Yori Dango Returns Dating Tsukushi again The next night, Shigeru visited Tsukasa's bedroom, saying that she wanted to spend the night. He then said "I have something to tell you" and she refused to listen to him. Finally, he was able to say that he loved Tsukushi and therefore could not be with her. Tsukasa met with Rui the following day to beg him to give up on pursuing Tsukushi. Rui agreed and the two friends were on good terms again. Meanwhile, Tsukasa's mother returned to Japan to discuss the merger with Shigeru's parents. Tsukasa planned to officially end his and Shigeru's engagement. Shigeru suddenly declared "I to call off this wedding" and asked her father to continue with the merger. She later apologized to Tsukasa "for getting in between him and Tsukushi."Episode 8, Hana Yori Dango Returns Tsukasa's mother discovered that he was dating Tsukushi again. He told his mother that he wanted to "create a whole new Domyoji Group along with Tsukushi". Tsukasa later went on a date with Tsukushi. His credit cards were all declined at a restaurant. They then ran into Nishida, who was just fired by Kaede. Following Domyoji Group's failed merger with Okawahara Corporation, Tsukasa was disinherited. He was staying at Rui's house, when he told him about his plan to "start a whole new life with Tsukushi". Tsukasa went to see Tsukushi, finding her outside his house in the rain. She asked him to break up, which he took to be a joke at first. It slowly dawned on him that she was serious.Episode 9, Hana Yori Dango Returns Memory loss Walking around Tokyo in a daze, Tsukasa happened to see Ken, who confessed that he faked his death by Kaede's request. Realizing how his mother had manipulated him, he decided to have nothing more to do with Domyoji Group. He then went to go see Tsukushi. At the fishing village, Tsukasa was hurt while trying to protect Susumu. He was hospitalized for his injuries and remained unconscious for several days. Upon waking up, Tsukasa failed to recognize Tsukushi. His doctor told him that he was suffering from memory loss. Tsukushi continued to visit him regularly, though he treated her coldly since she was like a stranger to him. Another patient Umi Nakajima began spending a lot of time with Tsukasa. Later, Tsukasa ate some cookies, which he believed Umi had made. He remembered the taste and thought Umi was the person he had forgot.Episode 10, Hana Yori Dango Returns After Tsukasa was released from the hospital, Umi continued visiting him often. When Tsukushi visited, she started crying and threw a necklace at him. Tsukasa could not figure out why she cried. Tsukasa later went on a skiing trip with his friends. Umi tagged along too, though Tsukasa had not invited her. She gave him a box of cookies. Upon tasting them, Tsukasa realized that she had lied to him. That night, he heard that Tsukushi was out in the blizzard. He found her lying in the snow and carried her to a cabin. The situation sparked Tsukasa's memories of Tsukushi. Afterwards, his mother reinstated him as heir and he went to New York to renew the merger talks with Okawahara Corp. Tsukasa returned to Japan for Tsukushi's prom, where he proposed to her. Once she accepted, all of their friends congratulated them.Episode 11, Hana Yori Dango Returns Haruto encounter ]] In 2008,http://www.tbs.co.jp/hana_hare/intro/ (Japanese) Tsukasa walked by Haruto Kaguragi, who attended Eitoku's elementary school. Haruto's friend, Kaito Taira was being bullied by a group of older boys nearby. Seeing this, Tsukasa told Haruto, "You're a pathetic ass, aren't you?" He then proceeded to beat the three guys and returned Kaito's wallet. Tsukasa questioned why Haruto would stand by and watch his friend be bullied. When he said he could not do anything, Tsukasa said "Then become stronger." Haruto pledged to become stronger and Tsukasa agreed to leave Eitoku in his hands.Episode 1, Hana Nochi Hare Post-college After graduating from college, Tsukasa officially took over the helm of Domyoji Group. He became increasingly busy with the corporation, though he still had time for Tsukushi and his friends. Nishida worked for him as his private secretary. Wedding Tsukasa announced their wedding publicly in January 2011. He wanted to marry her sometime after her college graduation in March. Tsukushi was given a heirloom, "The Smile of Venus" tiara, from his mother. It was stolen later that night. All evidence of the theft was erased and the hotel's manager pretended as if it had not happened. Nishida found out that the hotel's owner, Kazu Kaburagi was in Las Vegas. Tsukasa and Tsukushi flew to America to confront him. He admitted to accepting a large sum of money in exchange for keeping quiet. Shortly later, Tsukasa received a call from Akira, who told him that the tiara was for sale in Hong Kong. The same night, Kazu gave them the money in hopes that they could increase it at a casino. Despite their efforts, they lost the money. Their friends, Rui, Sojiro, and Akira then came to their rescue. They won back the tiara in Hong Kong, borrowing money from Rui, Akira, and Sojiro. After the auction, Tsukushi told Tsukasa about seeing Rui talking to the thief. Tsukasa became angry that she would be suspicious of their friends. They were still on bad terms when they boarded a plane. The couple was put to sleep and brought to a deserted island. Tsukasa focused his efforts on survival. They did not actually make up for several weeks. Finally, Tsukushi and Tsukasa were returned to Japan, where a man explained the situation. The tiara was a test devised by him at the request of Tsukushi's parents. Instead of getting angry, Tsukasa thanked her parents. That night, they were married at Yebisu Garden Place. A year later, Tsukushi revealed to him that she was pregnant. Physical appearance The F4, which stands for "Flower 4", were all considered good-looking, including Tsukasa. Perhaps his most memorable trait with his curly, black hair. His face was round and symmetrical, complimenting his dark eyes. He wore mostly solid-colored clothing, often paired with a jacket. Personality and traits Tsukasa was naive in regards to romance and people in general. Born into privilege, Tsukasa knew little of how normal people lived. He became selfish from typically getting everything he wanted. Tsukasa had somewhat of a sister complex as he spent most of his adolescence with Tsubaki. She would often hit or kick him in order to keep him in line. Tsukushi punching him reminded him of his sister. He became interested in her since she was the only girl to stand up to him. His romantic advances, however, were clumsy and not well thought out. Gradually Tsukasa began to change into a nicer more thoughtful person because of Tsukushi. Early in his life, he had tendency to resort to violence. He was a skilled fighter and often started fights randomly, including on the street and at nightclubs. This trait gradually lessened due to Tsukushi's influence, though he continued to have a bad temper. Another feature was his propensity to confuse words or take them literally. Behind the scenes *Jun Matsumoto portrays Tsukasa in every episode of Hana Yori Dango (2005) and Hana Yori Dango Returns (2007), and the film, Hana Yori Dango Final (2008). * plays a younger version of Tsukasa in episode five of Hana Yori Dango. *Matsumoto reprises his role as Tsukasa for a flashback sequence in Hana Nochi Hare (2018).https://mdpr.jp/news/detail/1758578 (Japanese) He also appears via photos and a hologram projector owned by Haruto. Appearances }} References Category:A to Z Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Hana Yori Dango Category:Drama characters Category:Hana Nochi Hare Category:Hana Nochi Hare characters Category:F4 members (drama) Category:Eitoku Academy students (drama) Category:Domyoji family (drama) Category:Tokyo residents